Shoppers in retail stores typically use shopping carts or baskets owned by the store to hold their purchases as they travel through the store. Purchases are typically bagged at the check out counter and either reloaded into the cart or the bags themselves are carried out of the store by the shopper. Carrying the bags is cumbersome for the shopper and the number of bags that a shopper can carry is limited by the strength of his or her arms. With regard to using shopping carts outside of the store, such an arrangement does not work for city shoppers who walk to and from the store. In addition, even if the shopper drives to the store, and carries the groceries to his or her car with a store-owned cart, the store must go to the trouble of collecting the carts from the parking lot. In addition, the carts must be maintained, repaired and stored, which can add up to significant costs and take up valuable storage space.
Consumer-owned folding wire carts for use in shopping are known. The shopper brings the cart to the store, opens/unfolds it, and uses it to hold items during shopping. The shopper then uses the same cart after checkout to transport the purchases to his or her car or home. The disadvantage of such carts, however, is that they can be heavy due to the metal wire construction. In addition, they tend to feature a very utilitarian appearance. They also typically do not fold completely flat, and thus take up valuable space which is undesirable (especially when the shopper is an apartment dweller).
In view of the above, a need exists for a collapsible personal trolley that is inexpensive, lightweight, durable and attractive.